UKS
by akanecchis
Summary: Ketika Takaoka-sensei menarik surai oranye tua Maehara dan menghantam perutnya dengan lutut hingga tumbang, pandangan Isogai kabur, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tegang. Summary dan title ga nyambung sama ceritanya /? Based on episode 13. My first fanfic in this fandom!


**UKS by Akaneiro**

**Disclaimer : AnKyou / AssClass pastinya bukan punya saya~**

**Genre : Bromance? /kid**

**Rating : T+**

**Pairing(s) : MaeIso, KayaKanza(?) dikit /5**

**Warning :**

**Bahasa hancur (mungkin), alur cerita hancur (sudah pasti), adegan mesum (sedikit).**

**Mengandung OOC, typo(s), dan bumbu dapur lain.**

**Fanfic ini mengandung unsur boys love atau yaoi atau homo atau maho atau humu, yang merasa tidak sanggup membaca silakan tekan tombol 'back' atau tanda x dipojok kanan atas.**

**Selamat membaca~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari yang cerah, atau mungkin bisa dibilang terik. Matahari tepat berada diatas kepala, membuat jam olahraga kelas 3-E hari ini terasa sangat berat. Ditambah lagi, yang mengajar mereka bukan Karasuma-sensei.

Takaoka-sensei, guru olahraga baru yang gendut dan... sadis. Awalnya anak-anak 3-E berpendapat bahwa ia adalah seorang guru yang baik dan menyerupai figur seorang ayah. Tapi ternyata mereka salah. Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya, ya kan?

"Yosh, kerja bagus! Dan karena paksaan Karasuma, kalian kuberikan waktu istirahat sebentar. Nanti kita lanjut lagi dengan 50 kali push up!" ucap sang guru gendut dengan senyum iblisnya.

Setelah ia berkata begitu, semua anak 3-E langsung tepar-terbaring ditanah sambil mengatur nafas mereka yang kelelahan. Tapi tidak dengan Isogai dan Maehara, pasangan sahabat-kekasih-ini berjalan ke bangunan sekolah sederhana mereka.

Isogai mempobong tubuh sahabatnya yang sudah sangat lemas, bukan hanya karena squat jump yang berlebihan, tapi juga karena perutnya dihantam sangat keras oleh lutut gurunya.

Isogai membaringkan tubuh Maehara di kasur UKS. Kasurnya tidak empuk, karena sudah pasti kelas terburuk ini tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah mendapat fasilitas yang bagus.

Isogai pergi ke kelas mereka dan kembali sambil membawa dua botol air minum yang tak lain tak bukan adalah milik mereka berdua. Maehara memposisikan dirinya duduk dan menerima botol yang disodorkan sang sahabat. Isogai duduk dipinggir kasur dan meneguk air minumnya hingga tetes terakhir.

"Aaah, capek." keluh Maehara sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya yang terasa pegal. "Aku ingin sekali kita kembali diajar oleh Karasuma-sensei."

Isogai mengangguk. Tatapan iris kuningnya mengarah ke rambut Maehara. "Siapapun pasti tidak terima kalau kita harus melakukan kegiatan melelahkan ini sampai jam 9 malam."

"Benar, kan? Karena itu aku memprotes tadi. Kalau jadwalnya begitu sih, kapan kita bisa kencan." Maehara menyuarakan protesnya dengan tatapan tidak berdosa.

"Tapi karena protesmu itu, kau malah disakitinya," Isogai menggeser duduknya, sekarang ia duduk dibelakang Maehara. Maehara hanya tersenyum dan membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Isogai.

Ketika Takaoka-sensei menarik surai oranye tua Maehara dan menghantam perutnya dengan lutut hingga tumbang, pandangan Isogai kabur, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tegang. Ia ingin membalaskan apa yang terjadi pada kekasih tercintanya, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar langsung terasa lemas.

"Sakit, tidak?" Isogai mengelus surai Maehara dipangkuannya lembut. Bermaksud mengurangi sakit yang disebabkan oleh tarikan kuat pada helai rambut Maehara yang halus.

"Tentu saja! Kepalaku rasanya pusing banget, perutku mual juga..." Maehara mengelus perutnya yang ditutupi kaos olahraganya. Pasti terdapat bengkak disana.

"Tapi setelah kau elus, rasanya baikan."

Isogai memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai sedikit memerah. Maehara memposisikan dirinya duduk menghadap Isogai dan mengelus surai hitamnya lembut, hingga dua helai rambutnya yang berdiri ikut bergoyang-goyang.

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkanku, Isogai. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Hm..." Isogai mengangguk pelan. "Sebentar, aku ambilkan obat untuk mengobati be-"

Baru saja sang ketua kelas bangkit, tangannya sudah ditarik keras hingga tubuhnya menghantam kasur. Tidak kuat memang, tapi cukup sakit mengingat kasur ini sudah sangat hancur.

"Aku tidak perlu obat," Maehara merangkak menindih sang ikemen. "Biarkan aku melakukan 'itu' padamu, itu saja sudah cukup mengembalikan tenagaku yang hilang akibat squat jump tadi."

Mengerti maksud dari perkataan dan cengiran tidak berdosa Maehara, wajah Isogai memerah sempurna.

"Apa-apaan, tidak disini Maehara..."

"Oh, ayolah~"

Tangan Maehara mulai bergerak menyelinap kebalik bajunya, membuat Isogai menahan suara yang akan keluar.

"Baiklah, satu ronde saja, ya."

Maehara tersenyum senang dan setelah mengeluarkan kata 'hore' dari mulutnya, ia mencium bibir Isogai ganas. Tanpa memedulikan pintu UKS yang belum dikunci.

.

.

.

Fin(?)

.

.

.

_**A/N :**_

_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAAAAII SAYA AUTHOR YANG BARU MENGINJAKKAN KAKI DI FANDOM ANSATSU /woleswoi**_

_**Dan apa ini kenapa fanfic pertama di fandom ini harus kayak begini... /ditembakin pake peluru anti sensei/**_

_**"Berikanlah kesan pertama yang baik", apakah ini udah baik? /enggasamasekali**_

_**Rencananya first fic di fandom ini KaruNagi, tapi apa daya cintaku ke MaeIso lebih kuat /eaa**_

_**Udah lama jadi silent reader di fandom ini, mau coba masuk tapi kok otak rasanya tumpul...**_

_**Dan akhirnya muncul epi 13 yang bikin saya asdjgmgifbwbskoshdbsjwishdh WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS MAEHARA /nangis dipelukan karma/**_

_**Epi 13 bagaikan pintu yang terbuka lebar untuk saya masuk sini, gitu /yha**_

_**Judul ga usah dipedulikan, memang ga nyambung sama summary dan isi cerita...**_

_**Saya ga baca manga baru nonton animunya, jadi tolong dimaklumi ke-OOC-an mereka dan segala kekurangan saya /bungkuk ala nagisa/**_

_**Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri ngebaca ini /wipes tears/**_

.

.

.

**Omake.**

Dua gadis dengan surai hitam dan hijau terang berjalan di lorong sekolah. Kayano berniat untuk mengobati memar di pipi Kanzaki akibat tamparan dari guru olahraganya. Sekalian memijat kakinya sendiri yang sangat pegal.

"Kanzaki-san, mau aku pijat lehermu juga? Pasti sakit juga, kan?"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, boleh saja. Terima kasih, ya."

Akhirnya, mereka sampai didepan pintu UKS. Kayano memegang kenop pintu dan hendak memutarnya, namun gerakannya berhenti ketika mendengar suara-suara mencurigakan dari dalam.

"A-aah, Maehara... P-pelan... pelan... N-ngh..."

"Aku sudah pelan-pelan, kok. Kau saja yang terlalu sensitif, Isogai."

"Aaah... Hha-nghh..."

Terdengar kekehan menggoda yang diduga dari Maehara. "Tuh kan. Aku cuma mengocoknya pelan tapi kau sudah tegang begini."

"U-um, Kanzaki-san... Sebaiknya kita mengobati memarmu dikelas saja...?"

"Um, ah, y-ya... Kalau begitu, ayo cepat ke kelas..."

Kayano dan Kanzaki pun angkat kaki dari pintu itu dengan wajah seperti tomat.


End file.
